Lucaya At The End Of The Line
by TheAuthor44
Summary: One-shot. Maya and Lucas reminisce about how they first got together. It included a Riley, a plan, and a subway car.


**Lucaya at the End of the Line**

 **By: TheAuthor44**

As Maya and Lucas laid in each other's arms after a night of some serious love making, Maya had a memory pop into her mind.

"Hey Huckleberry, remember when we first got together?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied in a dazed stupor. "I'll never forget you in that short little skirt on that saddle."

"Not that ya nimrod, I mean when we first got together. On the subway." Maya said as she playfully swatted at Lucas' arm as he let out a chuckle.

"How could I ever forget that." He replied turning her in his arms so that they were face to face. "Best day of my life."

"It better be." Maya said pulling him in for a kiss not unlike the one they shared that fateful day.

 _(Flashback)_

"Riles where are we going?" Maya said as she was being pulled down the streets of her hometown that didn't really feel much like home anymore.

"We're going to make everything better." Riley answered.

"There's nothing to make better. I'm fine." Maya lied. She hadn't been fine, not since Lucas left. Ever since he'd been forced to move back to Texas with his family Maya had tried her best to pretend that she didn't miss him like crazy but obviously she hadn't been doing a very good job based on the face Riley was currently giving her.

"All you do is sit by yourself all day, at least before we graduated you came to school and got out of the house. You don't paint anymore; you don't do anything anymore. Just admit that you miss him."

"I will not because there's nothing to admit."

"Maya you haven't been in the bay window since he came to tell us he was leaving. And you didn't come when he came to say goodbye."

"Because the bay window can't fix this!" Maya said letting her walls finally come crashing down. "He's gone. He's gone and I never … I couldn't … He doesn't know how I …" Maya said unable to find the words but she knew Riley could read her mind.

"I know Peaches. So now, I need you to trust me." She said extending her hand which Maya gladly took.

"Always."

Riley continued to lead her down the street until they got to the subway. They went down the stairs and Maya was apprehensive about being in a place that reminded her of what she lost.

"What are we doing down here?" she asked.

"Remember how I said we're going to make everything better." Riley replied as a train pulled into the station. "Get on the train Maya."

"How is getting on a train going to..."

"Get on the train Maya." Riley said as she pushed her friend onto the train and sat her down in the last bench of seats at the very back of the car. "Oh and you're going to need this." Riley said handing Maya what looked like a textbook.

"Riley, what…?" Maya asked but Riley had already exited the subway car. As the train began to move Maya looked at the front of the book and recognized it immediately. It was the exact same book Lucas had been reading on the train the day she and Riley had met him. In fact, Riley had put her in the exact same seat too. That had been where she had first seen him, where he looked up at her and smiled. Tears started pooling in her eyes and as she looked over to the pole where she and Riley had been standing that day, Maya saw something that made her heart stop.

For leaning against the pole with his arms crossed over his chest was none other than Lucas himself!

"Huckleberry!" Maya said happier than she had been in months. She watched as Lucas walked over to her and swung himself around the pole, mimicking what she had done when they first met.

"Hi, I'm Lucas. You're really cute! We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me, this isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends," he said as he pulled her up gently until they were standing face to face. "But not really." He finished in a much softer and deeper tone than before as he smiled that smile Maya thought she'd never see again.

Maya had never been one for words, especially at a moment when she didn't think words could be enough. So instead she placed both of her hands gently on the sides of his face and brought their lips together like she should've done before he left. Lucas was surprised at first but soon started kissing her back. They both thought the earth moved when they kissed, until they remembered that they were in a moving subway car.

"That was good." Lucas said after they pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well Texas just didn't feel like home anymore, and it wasn't until I was sitting by a campfire, under a million stars, alone, that I realized why. But I guess I always knew. Maya, I came back for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

She felt like such a girl but Maya didn't care. The boy she loved had come back for her, if there was ever a time to be a girl this was it.

"I love you." Maya said surprising herself and Lucas at the same time. "I should've told you before you left but-" This time it was Lucas that kissed her, and it took her breath away.

"I love you too, by the way." He said in between kisses.

"I kinda figured that Ranger Rick."

"Yeah." Lucas replied with a nervous chuckle.

"So you're back? How are you back?"

"I hope you don't mind going to college with your boyfriend." Lucas said as Maya launched herself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses before landing back on his mouth.

"Boyfriend huh?" she teased.

"Would you rather call me Mad Dog?"

"Shut up." Maya said she kissed him again.

 _(Flashback End)_

"Like I said … best day of my life."

"Mine too. Although that day in the barn might come in at a close second."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas replied with a very suggestive wave of his brow.

"Yeah. Wanna go re-live it in the living room?" Maya asked before hopping out of the bed and making her way to the door, still completely naked.

"The subway or the barn" Lucas asked as he followed suit.

"Why not both?" She replied as Lucas cornered her in the doorway

"I love you." He said picking her up and carrying her to the living room as she laughed, happily in his arms.

 **THE END**


End file.
